The present disclosure relates in general to semiconductor manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to a process of making and using photomasks or masks. The present disclosure also relates to a method and system for exposing a phase-shift mask in the semiconductor manufacturing process.
In semiconductor manufacturing technology, phase-shift masks (PSM) have been used to overcome problems associated with light diffraction and to enhance the lithography exposure resolution. Currently, in the process of making a PSM, a user-supplied pattern is produced on the PSM by an electron beam (e-beam) or laser writing lithography process. Typically, the time it takes to make a single mask with one of these types of systems is about 2 hours or longer. In addition, the e-beam or laser writing lithography system itself is very costly. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system that reduces the time and cost it takes to produce a PSM.